The Day after Valentine's
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Usagi feels sad because she doesn't have a valentine but can a certain black haired and blue eyed jerk change that? First season.Two parter. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! What's up? I know that I'm not finished with "Rivals" yet but it's on its way! I just couldn't resist writing a Valentine's Day romance featuring our favorite couple, Usagi and Mamorou. Don't forget to drop me a line: D

PS. This occurs in the first season and the girls are just normal teenagers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Day after Valentine's**

Part 1

Usagi and her friends sat in their usual booth in the arcade, talking and giggling.

"Hey you guys! Valentine's Day is next Monday! Just seven days to go." Mina yelled with excitement.

Usagi groaned and buried her head in her arms. "Don't remind me!" was her muffled response.

"What's with the long face Usa?" Ami asked concerned. Raye just rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious Ames? Odango is depressed over the fact that nobody wants to be her valentine!"

"Can you blame them?" a sarcastic voice asked.

Usagi groaned again. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Go away Mamorou-baka." She said tiredly.

Mamorou grinned that heart-melting smile of his. "Nice to see you too, Odango." He replied with amusement glittering in his sea blue eyes.

"The name's Usagi, baka! Repeat after me: U-sa-gi!"

"O-dan-go!"

"You're so infuriating!" Usagi yelled.

"Wow, "infuriating". That's a long word for little Odango. Do you know what is means?" Mamorou teased.

Raye interjected before Usagi could answer. "Don't mind her Mamorou. She's just angry that she has to spend Valentine's Day all by herself." was her joking answer.

Mamorou quirked an eyebrow yet that twinkle never left his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? I mean who would after all go out with such a klutz and airhead." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. 'Baka!' he reprimanded himself. 'Why can't you just be nice for a change?'

Usagi's eyes brimmed over with tears and Mamorou knew that he had gone too far this time. She didn't wail or shout or do anything that the others expected her to do. She gave him one long glare that somehow seemed to make temperature C lower before almost running out of the arcade. Mamorou felt like hisdrop 100 heart had just been ripped into two. 'What is this feeling?' he asked himself.

Mako jumped up as angry as hell. "That was low Mamorou, even for you. Usa didn't deserve that!"

"She was already miserable but you just couldn't stop yourself could you?" was Mina's response. Even Raye was pissed off. "I don't care how much of an airhead she is but she is my friend and she didn't deserve that crap you just said!"

Not even gentle Ami spared him this time. "They're right you know. There are a lot of guys that want Usa but she doesn't notice it because of her bad sense of worth and you just made her feel worse. She may be a forgiving person Mamorou but I'm not sure if she'll forgive you after this."

Her last sentence struck him more than anything else. 'She won't forgive me? She wouldn't do that right? I mean this is Meatball Head we're talking about, the one person who doesn't understand what the word "grudge" means. But what if she really doesn't forgive me?' The mere thought of it made the world seem dreary. 'Then go after her you idiot! Why did I have to get stuck with such an idiot?' sounded a voice inside his head. Despite feeling slightly insulted Mamorou still followed his inner voice and ran as if his existence depended on it, which to him it did.

The girls stared at Ami bewildered. "Why did you tell him that Ames?" Mako asked puzzled.

"Yeah. He might have been a jerk but Usagi is too forgiving and tenderhearted." Mina filled in.

Ami laughed. "I know but it wouldn't hurt if we just push things along you know." The girls caught on immediately. "Ami you sneak!" Mina yelled laughing.

Ami shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I didn't do anything. Everyone knows they love each other. They're just too hardheaded to admit it! And besides, I'm getting pretty tired of hearing them bicker back and forth every day."

Mako chuckled. "Who would have thought that our naïve little Ami would be the one to make the first move."

"Well someone had to make it! I'm proud of you Ames! My little baby is all grown up. You were one of my best students!" Mina said pretending to cry.

Raye sighed. "Enough with the drama Mina! I want to know what's happening over there. Hey I know! Let's start a betting pool! How long do you think it will take for them to get together? I'm betting on Valentine's Day!"

Mina frowned. "Hey that's not fair! I'm also betting on Valentine's Day!"

"No you can't! I was first!" Raye retorted.

Mako decided to play the peacemaker this time. "Girls calm down! Why don't we do like this? Neither one of you places the bet on Valentine's Day and instead you…"

"What?" They both asked in unison.

Mako grinned. "And insteadyou let me place my bet on Valentine's Day!"

Raye and Mina pounced on her and yelled at the same time: "Dream on!" before laughing.

They drew lot and Raye, forever the psychic one, won. Mako and Mina groaned in disappointment before grudgingly deciding a new day to bet on. Mina chose the day before while Mako chose two days before Valentine's.

Seeing that Andrew was shooting them not so subtle glances to be quieter, Ami interjected. "Um… guys. I think you should lower your voices or else we'll get kicked out."

Waving her hand dismissively Mina still wore that infectious grin of hers. "How about you Ami? When are you betting they'll get together?"

Ami seemed to think about it for a minute before smiling a mysterious smile. "I think I'll place my bet on the day after Valentine's."

"What?" they all yelled surprised. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." Ami said still wearing that mystifying grin. The girls exchanged puzzled glances with the same thought running through their heads: 'Am I missing something?'

_-Tokyo park- (You didn't expect me to abandon our favorite couple, did you? lol)_

Mamorou had searched almost the entire park but he hadn't found Usagi yet. 'Where is she?' he thought desperately. 'Well you wouldn't have needed to look for her if you hadn't been so mean!' his inner voice reminded him. Mamorou groaned. 'You're back.' 'No need to sound so excited!' his inner voice snapped. 'Um… jippi?' his inner voice sighed. 'Just forget it. You really stink at this.' 'Gee thanks, nice to know you're honest with me.' Mamorou thought sarcastically. He could just hear the smirk in the reply: 'No problem.'

Mamorou shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I have to focus. Where haven't I looked?' The place suddenly seemed as clear as the lake water. The rose park! (AN: Unoriginal I know but I just couldn't resist! Now on with the story!)

He found her, just as he predicted, in the rose garden. Mamorou's heart stopped beating for a few seconds as he took in the sight before him. Usagi was sitting on the grass with her hair pooling down and roses surrounding her. She hadn't noticed him and Mamorou just continued to gaze at her. She looked like an angel who had just fallen from heaven.

Mamorou felt very tempted to go to her and say something very corny like asking her how God could bear to let her out of his eyesight or telling her that she put the stars and the moon to shame as they paled in comparison in the midst of her ethereal luster. He shook his head. 'This is Meatball Head! Don't forget that!' but his heart disagreed. He was about to squash that feeling mercilessly when he heard a sound that crushed his heart.

It was a sob. She was crying. Not that wail that he was used to instead it was heartbroken sobs that racked her petite body. He felt pain fill his heart in a way that he had never felt before. Had he caused her so much pain?

Mamorou walked gently to her side and kneeled down beside her. "Please don't cry Usa. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Usagi didn't show any sign of surprise. She had sensed his presence in some mysterious way. She had expected him to continue telling her the truth about how useless she was but instead he apologized! His tone was so sad and yet warm but also sincere.

Mamorou waited until her sobs had subsided and she had looked up. Her eyes were the color of the never-ending sky yet they also reminded ofwet forget-me-nots. They were filled with such sadness that guilt and pain filled his heart until it was almost overflowing.

"I'm so sorry Usagi. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. Please forgive me." His voice held a pleading tone as he all but begged her to excuse him.

Usagi's eyes softened as she watched him. He had an adorable expression like a lost little boy. How could she resist that? "It's ok. I'm not mad at you. You were just telling the truth after all." She sighed.

Mamorou just stared at her in surprise for a moment. She truly believed all the crap that he had said before? The look in her eyes told him that she was serious. She really did believe that no one liked her. "How can you actually believe in all the things I said back at the arcade?" he asked her vehemently.

Usagi started. She glanced unsurely at him. "Because it's true." She said simply with conviction.

Mamorou couldn't help rolling his eyes at her remark. "How can you even think that? It's as far from the truth as it gets."

Usagi shook her head. "You don't have to say that Mamorou. You're already forgiven you know. And besides, it's true. I mean I am clumsy, stupid and plain. I know that."

Poor Mamorou just gaped at her. The certainty in her eyes told him that she truly believed all that crap and that nothing he said would convince her otherwise. 'I'll just have to prove it to her by actions instead.' He thought as an idea started to form in his head. He turned to the girl beside him. "Usagi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry for all the terrible things I have said to you. I know it's too much to ask but can we start over and become friends?"

"Sure! I would love that!" Usagi said with some of her usual energy.

Mamorou chuckled. He stood up and reached out his hand to her. "Friends?"

Usagi took it without hesitation. "Friends!" she affirmed.

A tingle passed through their bodies as their hands touched. Mamorou helped her up looking into her eyes the entire time. Usagi felt mesmerized by his sea blue eyes. They inched closer without knowing it. Their heads were mere centimeters apart and they inched even closer. They're lips were almost touching when KABONG!

* * *

Hehe. Just couldn't resist ending it there. : P I'll try to have the next part up soon but I'm not sure if I'll make it in time for Valentine's Day.

My parents have forbidden me from using the computer! Can you believe that? Instead they want me to study! I'm doomed! I'm not even allowed to read books anymore. Waaahh! How am I going to survive this!

Tell me what you think about the story so far! Your reviews are the only thing that is keeping me sane so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please: D

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

I want to thank all my lovely reviewers for their reviews and encouragement! I couldn't have continued without you. ;)

This is the second of "The Day after Valentine's" so enjoy and don't forget to drop me a line when you have finished!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters:(

* * *

The Day after Valentine's

Part 2

Usagi and Mamoru jumped apart as the crash was heard. They both blushed as guilty children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Mamoru cursed silently at himself for letting it get so far but his eyes softened as he looked at the nervous girl before him. He felt tempted to do it again and this time fulfilling it as well but a high-pitched male voice sounded throughout the garden.

"How could you Usagi?" the voice cried wailing as the owner stepped forward. Usagi just stared before biting her lip to stop the anger from pouring forth.

"What are you doing here Umino?" she asked angrily. "Were you following me again?"

Umino stepped back under Usagi's angry glare and gulped while Mamoru looked on with amusement even though he was confused. 'Who is this guy?' he asked himself silently. The boy's next words caught his attention.

"But I love you Usagi!" Umino cried as Usagi winced. "I came to surprise you and instead I find you almost kissing that man!" he yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Mamoru.

"Umino! Don't you understand what "Leave me alone!" means?" Usagi shrieked.

"You don't mean that Usagi! I know that you're just playing hard to get just so I love you more but I already love you so much! You don't have to be shy!" Umino declared dramatically as he leaned towards Usagi and puckered his lips.

Mamoru continued to look at Umino before his brain registered the fact that another boy was trying to kiss _his _Usako! He didn't even realise what he had just thought as he quickly pulled Usagi into his embrace and shielded her from Umino.

Usagi had just stood like paralysed as she watched in horror how Umino leaned forward when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. She found herself enveloped in Mamoru's strong arms as his warmth engulfed her. Usagi savoured the feeling before she remembered that it was Mamoru who was holding her. She looked up and saw Mamoru's clenched jaw as he looked at the Umino furiously. Mamoru's body stood in a protective stance and yet he still held her so gently. In that moment Usagi knew how it felt to be protected and cared for.

Umino seemed to shrink before his very gaze as Mamoru towered above him. "Um... what do you think you're doing?" Umino asked uncertainly.

"I'm protecting her from you." Mamoru said as he glared at him. "I mean this in the nicest possible when I say: Stay away from her or else you'll live to regret in." Mamoru said quietly.

Umino paled considerably before scuttling off like a scared rabbit causing Usagi to giggle despite feeling slightly sorry for him. The sound of her giggle caused Mamoru to look at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow that made Usagi giggle even more.

"It's just that this situation is so bizarre." Usagi said when her laughter subsided. "Honestly Mamoru, no offence but if someone had told me last week that you would be saving me from Umino and threatening him then I would probably have thought that he had been out in the sun for too long."

Mamoru thought it over before grinning. "Ah, well, things can change you know." He said before winking at her.

Neither one of them noticed their position. It felt so normal to be in each other's arms like that. They didn't discover their position until an old lady with her husband passed them by smiling as she said: "You two look so perfect together."

They both blushed and jumped apart causing the lady to laugh. She turned to her husband and looked at him affectionately. "They remind me of you and I when we were young. They will also live happily together, just like you and I." she said. Her companion saw how the young couple turned red and couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure you're right my dear." he said soothingly.

Both Mamoru and Usagi blushed at the woman's words as silence reigned in the park.

"I'd better get home before it gets later." Usagi finally said.

'She's leaving already?' Mamoru thought with disappointment though he didn't let it show. "Sure, you're right. I'll walk with you," he said hoping that she would accept.

Usagi looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she whispered.

Mamoru smiled gently at her. "I would love to walk you home." he said and meant it.

They walked to Usagi while chatting about unimportant stuff and just enjoying each other's company. The time seemed to fly away and the walk ended too soon for both of them. An awkward silence ascended again as they stood before Usagi's home.

"Do you want to go for a walk tomorrow after school?" Mamoru suddenly asked out of nowhere. He wasn't sure what he was doing he only knew that he didn't want to stop seeing her.

Usagi's smile gave him all the reassurance he needed. "I would love that."

Mamoru smiled again. He couldn't remember the last time when he had smiled so much in one day and truly meant it as well. "Great! How about we meet in the park 3 pm?"

"I think 4 pm would be better."

"Why?" Mamoru asked confused.

Usagi giggled. "Because of detention silly!"

"Oh." Mamoru shrugged his shoulders before nodding. "4 pm then?"

"4 pm" Usagi said in affirmative.

They parted both filled with the promise of what the next day would bring.

The next morning-

"Waaahh! I'm going to be late!" was heard throughout the Tsukino household. Usagi rushed out of the door in the same way she had done the last few years causing both of her parents to sigh and shake their heads.

'Ms Haruna is going to kill me!' Usagi thought as she charged forward. Her procession forward was stopped as she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." She was stopped by the sound of chuckling.

"This is beginning to be a habit huh Meatball Head?" Mamoru asked laughing. Usagi was just about to get angry at him for that hated nickname when she noticed that there was no malice in his voice just a gentle teasing hint. She looked at him and saw the fondness in his eyes. The response was cut off as she remembered that she was late for school.

"Look what you did Mamoru! You made me even later!" She yelled but Mamoru knew that she was just joking.

"See you at 4 pm Meatball Head!" He yelled as he watched her disappear in a cloud of dust. Mamoru shook his head and laughed at her quaint ways. He entered the arcade in a better mood than he had ever been in.

"Hey Mamoru! The usual?" Motoki asked when he saw his best friend.

"No, I think I'll take a sundae instead." Mamoru said. 'I want to taste the stuff that Usako eats everyday.' He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Motoki staring at him.

"You want a sundae?" Motoki asked in disbelief. 'When did he start ordering that?'

"Is that a crime?" Mamoru asked amused.

"No, no, of course not. It's just that you've never ordered a sundae before," Motoki stammered.

Mamoru chuckled. "It's a long story. Get me that sundae will you?"

Motoki got him the sundae while trying to get his brain working after the shock he had just received. When did Mamoru start ordering anything else then coffee?

His evident disbelief didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru who couldn't help but laugh at him. 'Poor Motoki,' he thought. 'Wonder how he'll react when he finds out that Usako and I have become friends.' Judging by his strong reaction to Mamoru ordering a sundae, Mamoru smiled mischievously as he imagined the scenario. 'I wonder if I can run by home and bring my camera with me, just in case.'

"What are you smiling at?" Motoki asked suspiciously. He had seen Mamoru so happy and, even though he was glad for his sake, he still felt a little freaked out.

Mamoru smiled innocently. "What are you talking about?"

Motoki gave him a weird look. "Are you sick or something? I can call the ambulance if you want to."

Mamoru laughed outright at that causing Motoki even more wonder. "I'm just fine Motoki. In fact, I have never felt so good before. See you later!" He said as he left the arcade leaving a very confused Motoki behind him.

4 pm. –

Mamoru stood in the park patiently waiting for his Odango. He smiled as he saw her running form coming towards him. "Hi Odango!" he greeted her.

Usagi pouted at the nickname even though she didn't mind it half as much now. "Hi to you too jerk!"

Mamoru grinned at her. "Only to you darling."

Usagi rolled her eyes although they also betrayed her amusement. "Don't I feel special," She retorted.

They continued on with their friendly bantering as they walked through the park and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. They found out different things about each other and discovered a lot that they had in common. Usagi giggled as Mamoru described Motoki's reaction when he had ordered a sundae. They both schemed unashamedly how to break the news to Motoki and the girls.

The hours flew by and the sky tried to keep from darkening so to give the couple a little more time but was soon forced to darken. The sun gave way to the moon that beamed with just as much force on the pair.

Usagi and Mamoru looked up in surprise when they noticed the change. They glanced at each other in longing knowing that the evening was at its end. Why did time have to pass so quickly?

The day before Valentine's-

Mamoru lay sprawled on his sofa with Usagi lying beside him. He sighed with contentment and a smile tugged at his lips as he recalled their water fight. Usagi was quick, he would give her that, but it had ended with him diving into the lake, with her in his arms. They had laughed all the way to his apartment where she had changed into some of his clothes.

Exhausted with all the exercise they had flopped back on the sofa and just talked until Usagi fell asleep. Mamoru looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and felt so much tenderness he was afraid it would drown him. She was so beautiful, inside and out.

These last four days had been the happiest in his entire life. They had spent most time together teasing, playing, talking and just enjoying each other's company. He had even helped her with her homework and had been surprised at how smart she really was.

Usagi still didn't like school but seeing how important it was to Mamoru she had concentrated harder and discussed various subjects with him. Her seriousness and depth just made Mamoru fall in love even more. She was perfection itself in Mamoru's eyes. That he meant so much to her so that she actually did things that she didn't really like made Mamoru feel all warm and giddy.

He had told her about his parents yesterday and her compassion and understanding tore down the rest of his walls and he fell crying into her arms. She had soothed him and comforted him but he knew that she didn't pity him like the others did. He didn't regret his confession, he actually glad knowing that there weren't any more secrets between him and his angel.

He glanced down at her once again and marvelled at her smooth skin, long eyelashes and soft pouting lips. His eyes stopped at her lips and his eyes darkened. What would she taste like? They hadn't kissed but there had been a few awkward moments.

He sighed. He knew that Usagi never had been kissed and he wasn't about to take her first kiss just like that. He wanted to take her somewhere romantic and tell her how much he loved her before kissing her, but would she let him? Would she reject him? His heart turned cold at the mere thought.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open as if sensing his emotions. "Mamoru?" she asked looking at his frown. "What's the matter?"

Mamoru started before smiling reassuringly at her. "Nothing, I was just wondering what you're doing tomorrow."

Usagi laughed. "Is that all? Let me think." She thought before sighing causing Mamoru to look at her with worry.

Now it was his turn to ask her. "What's the matter?"

Usagi made a face before snuggling into his arms. "Don't even remind me," she said in a muffled voice. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I still don't have someone to spend it with."

Mamoru chuckled at her antics. "Why don't we spend it together then since I don't have anyone either," he asked praying that she would say yes.

"Sure! I would love that!" Usagi said happily before laying down her head again. The sound of his heartbeat relaxed her. 'I wish it could always be like that,' she thought drowsily.

* * *

This was supposed to be a two-parter but I had to choose between getting this published today or making you guys waiting a few more days. I swear that I only have one part left to write and it's going to be the best part:P

What will happen on the most romantic day of the year? Who will win the bet?

Send your comments and guesses to me! So REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!

I'll try to update "Rivals" as well next week and I've got a new story on its way. The title will be "Underneath the surface". How does that sound? Usagi and Mamoru will of course star in it. : D

I've changed the "sundae" mistake. Sorry! But we don't have sundaes in my country. I live in a boring and safe country with no arcades! Can you believe that!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


End file.
